Sirius et Pétunia
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Ayant connaissance de ce qui se passe chez Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon, Sirius Black vient constater les choses par lui-même. Mais là, une surprise de taille attend Harry.
1. Sirius et Pétunia

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Comment ça va bien?_

 _Désolée pour le retard de ma publication... je suis à cours de texte et en ce moment (comme souvent, oui je sais...) je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps de retravailler mes textes existants avant correction et j'ai au moins une quarantaine d'amorces de fics sur des séries TV... en gros j'ai du boulot... ;)_

 _Mais je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant!_

 _Voici un nouveau petit OS qui va nous expliquer la haine de Pétunia envers son neveu et la sorcellerie._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Comme d'hab, Luma-Az que je remercie évidemment!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'avait été l'enfance d'Harry chez les Dursley, Sirius n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher... Remus avait beau avoir essayé de l'en dissuader, il avait fallu qu'il aille au 4 Private Drive, voir son filleul.

Lorsqu'il avait sonné, c'est Pétunia qui avait ouvert la porte. Elle s'était figée, alors qu'Harry descendait.

\- Sirius! s'exclama l'adolescent en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit l'homme en l'enlaçant.

\- Sirius? Reprit la femme, Sirius Black? C'est… toi?

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, bonjour Tunie...

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et le conduisit au salon où elle lui offrit une tasse de thé.

\- Ça fait longtemps, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, je suppose...

\- Je m'en doute... Harry...

\- Pourquoi Pétunia?

Pétunia serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions. Les larmes menaçaient, ses yeux la piquaient. La honte qu'elle ressentait faisait resurgir tout ce qui s'était passé à l'époque. Elle se souvenait de cette colère qui s'était emparé d'elle depuis que sa sœur était rentrée à Poudlard. Elle inspira un grand coup, et se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de se libérer de ce poids qui l'écrasait depuis 20 ans, elle déclara avec amertume.

\- Parce que je l'ai haï Sirius... Haï autant que je les haïssais eux, toi et tout votre monde...

\- Mais Harry n'avait rien demandé. La voix de Sirius était inaudible. Pourquoi te venger... Pourquoi t'en prendre à lui? Parce que c'est un sorcier? L'agacement laissait place à la colère face aux images des mauvais traitements subis par Harry qui défilaient dans sa tête.

\- Oui...

La voix de Pétunia n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Je sais que c'est lâche... Je n'aurais pas dû...

Harry, lui, assis près de son parrain, s'était figé sur le canapé et suivait la scène médusé.

\- Attendez, attendez, que je réalise bien, vous vous connaissez? Comment ça se fait ? pourquoi on m'a rien dit ?

\- Oui Harry... Nous nous connaissons... reprit l'animagus. Vois-tu Pétunia et moi aurions pu être très proches... Si... Si je... Si je l'avais voulu...

\- Mais il ne l'a pas voulu finit-elle dans un souffle.

-Tu sais bien pourquoi… C'est lui, c'est Remus que j'aimais et c'est encore vrai aujourd'hui.

Harry était stupéfait, sa tante! Amoureuse de son parrain!

\- C'était il y a longtemps... fit pétunia comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà voilà..._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous? Prenez le temps de cliquer sur le bouton juste en dessous pour me le faire savoir, ça me fera plaisir :) et je répondrais à chacune d'entre elles._

 _Quant à toi lecteur qui préfère passer sans laisser de trace... merci d'être venu... :)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	2. La suite

Hello les ptits Loups!

Je suis désolée... Vous vous attendiez à une histoire et ce n'est pas celle là...

Je sais que je vous avais dit que j'écrirais une suite à "Sirius et Pétunia" mais... Je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche...

Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il fallait suivre son inspiration et écrire quand elle se manifeste... Et en ce moment, mon inspiration m'enmène vers Hawaii 5-0 et Stargate Atlantis...

Je m'excuse... je ne désespère pas de l'écrire un jour mais pour le moment, elle ne veux pas sortir... Si vous avez des idées pour me relancer ou l'écrire, n'hésitez pas... je suis preneuse :)!

Merci bicoup pour tous vos messages lectures, "favoritages" ect...

A bientôt!


	3. La vrai suite!

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous?_

 _Je suis désolée... vous avez dû avoir un peu l'impression de que je vous abandonnais... Ce n'est pas le cas du tout croyez moi! J'ai juste eu énormément de mal à écrire ce petit OS suite que me réclamiez tant... Du coup j'ai mis super longtemps!_

 _D'ailleurs, j'avoue que je n'en suis pas très contente, mais bon... à vous de me dire..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet Os est à moi._

 _Bêta : Celania28._

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

 _Dans l'épisode précédent..._

 _\- C'était il y a longtemps...» fit pétunia comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._

 _Et maintenant, la suite :_

\- Si vous me racontiez ? Reprit le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pétunia soupira.

\- C'est fou ce qu'il vous ressemble à tous les deux.

\- Tu crois ? Répondit Sirius avec le même sourire moqueur.

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil, plongèrent dans le récit de leurs souvenirs…

Une jeune fille rousse attendait à la gare de King's cross. Elle attendait ses parents, ils avaient prévenu qu'ils seraient un peu en retard. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur.

La voiture arriva, alors que les quatre garçons les plus turbulents de Poudlard s'éloignaient. Ils croisèrent le véhicule et Sirius accrocha le regard d'une jeune passagère. La jeune fille brune rougit et détourna le regard gênée. Sirius sourit puis dévia son regard sur Remus et son sourire s'élargit. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an, et ils étaient heureux. Oh, il y avait bien quelques heurts, comme cette mauvaise blague qu'il avait voulu faire à Severus mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la voiture, et une petite moue moqueuse apparut sur son visage en voyant que Lily montait à l'arrière. Il rencontrerait sûrement cette fille dans peu de temps, puisqu'il passait l'été chez James et que début Août ils allaient chez La rouquine.

Un mois plus tard…

Ils riaient dans le jardin des Evans, Ils discutaient Quidditch, sorts, potions, pleines lunes… Elle, elle était là, elle les observait. Elle était jalouse… Elle vit Sirius se pencher vers Lily, visiblement pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, et elle releva la tête vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Désireuse de faire la paix avec sa sœur, Lily l'interpella.

\- Viens Tunie, viens avec nous, tu verras, tu apprendras tout ça toi aussi.

Pétunia sortit de sa cachette et s'avança timidement. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de Sirius, elle tremblait légèrement. Ce garçon la rendait toute chose. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur alors qu'en face Remus levait les yeux au ciel. Sirius et sa manie de draguer…

La discussion continua, Pétunia se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux. Au fur et à mesure du temps et de leur séjour dans la famille Evans, la jeune fille passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, elle commençait même à les apprécier.

Les garçons ont passé un mois chez les jeunes filles. Pétunia discutait beaucoup avec Sirius, elle observait tout ce qu'il faisait en cachette en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait connaissance de sa présence. Ils se retrouvaient le soir. Lorsque tout le monde dormait, ils parlaient pendant des heures.

Un soir, Remus ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, il entendit des voix. Constatant qu'elles venaient du jardin, doucement et aussi silencieusement qu'il savait le faire, il s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ce que vit le loup-garou l'atteignit en plein cœur. Son petit ami était là assis sur le rebord de la piscine. Il tenait Pétunia dans ses bras. Ils semblaient très proches. Remus sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et couru à la cuisine, prit son verre d'eau et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre.

Ruminant la peine et la douleur engendrées par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il eut du mal à se rendormir, il entendit Sirius entrer et se coucher. Il soupira, se retourna et finit par sombrer pendant que Sirius, lui, fermait les yeux en se demandant quoi faire…

Le lendemain, Remus était d'humeur particulièrement mauvaise, surtout vis-à-vis de Sirius. James se grattait la tête pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, Lily tentait de savoir pourquoi Remus était si bougon… Pétunia, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle continuait de sourire et de discuter avec Sirius mais elle avait bien remarqué que celui-ci était triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t'elle

\- C'est Remus… il m'en veut et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça m'ennuie…

\- Demande-le-lui.

\- J'ai bien essayé mais il ne veut pas me répondre. Et dans ces cas-là, il faut le laisser tranquille, ne pas l'approcher alors… c'est pourtant pas la pleine lune… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Remus lui envoya un regard noir depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger… répondit Pétunia, loin de se douter des liens qui unissaient les deux garçons.

\- J'espère… Écoutes… il faut qu'on arrête ce petit jeu hein ?

\- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

\- Plus tard ! sourit-il alors que ses amis l'appelaient pour une nouvelle activité.

La journée continua, les garçons firent une partie de Quidditch dans l'après-midi pendant que les filles préparaient un petit goûter et commençaient le repas du soir. Mr et Mme Evans étant absents, après la pause goûter, les 6 jeunes gens firent aussi un peu de rangement et de ménage afin de faciliter la vie de leurs hôtes. Au cours de cette séance Sirius se débrouilla pour se retrouver seul avec son petit-ami et lui parler.

\- Remus ? je peux te poser une question ? commença t'il prudemment

\- Hum ? répondit l'autre distraitement.

\- Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

\- Laisse tomber, asséna le châtain un brin de colère dans la voix.

\- S'il te plait Remus ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'écartes comme ça !

\- Tu crois que je sais pas hein ? Je vous ai vus hier soir Pétunia et toi !

\- N'importe quoi ! Si tu avais tout vu ou tout entendu tu saurais que je lui ai dit non !

Remus le regarda ahuri. Il n'avait pas imaginé cette solution… même si il l'avait espéré. Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent et Sirius embrassa Remus fougueusement en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait et que ça n'était pas près de changer. Malheureusement pour eux, Pétunia s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce, elle avait donc entendu leur conversation et les mots doux qu'ils avaient échangés.

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Hurla-t-elle. Je vous déteste !

L'animagus chien décida qu'il devait lui parler et être clair avec elle. Jusqu'à présent il avait tourné autour du pot et avait plus ou moins laissé la jeune fille espérer quelque chose. Enfin… jusqu'au soir précédent où il l'avait stoppé lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'embrasser.

Il la retrouva dans sa chambre, elle pleurait.

\- Tunie… Commença-t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce.

\- C'est pour ça hein ? c'est pour lui ?

\- Oui… je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Maintenant tu sais que c'est parce que je suis gay et que J'ai déjà un petit ami…

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui… et tu le sais, tu l'as entendu…

\- Vas t'en… renifla t'elle.

Depuis ce moment-là, la haine que Pétunia vouait à la magie et aux sorciers trouva un nouvel élan et se décupla. Elle rejeta complètement sa sœur et les amis de celle-ci. Le jour où elle apprit la mort de Lily et où elle trouva Harry sur le pas de sa porte. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui en elle remonta et elle décréta que le petit garçon n'était pas le bienvenu…

 _La suite, vous la connaissez…_

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà voilà..._

 _Je cours me cacher ou je peux continuer à écrire? Pour me le dire, n'hésitez à utiliser le bouton review ;) Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles, comme toujours._

 _Si vous restez anonyme, merci quand même d'être passé._


End file.
